


OIIWA-The Sight

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: stalker iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	OIIWA-The Sight

“小岩，”及川问，坐在桌子旁边，手里拿着一张被折过三折的收据，“你买过这个摄像头吗？”

岩泉正在厨房里做饭。他握着平底锅柄的手顿了顿，嗓子也跟着凝滞了一瞬，另一只手拿着橡胶铲，给鸡蛋翻了个面，蛋黄不小心被弄破，还未凝固的卵黄从蛋白下流出。“买过吧，”岩泉回答道，目不转睛地盯着滋滋作响的煎锅，“装在狗屋里的那个。”

及川从面前的一堆收据中又拿出一张，两张收据比在一起：“但是这里还有一个宠物专用的……狗屋里的是这个，小岩，我记得它的牌子，这是我装上去的。”

“噢，”岩泉将煎蛋放进盘里，撒上盐和黑胡椒粉，端着走到及川身边，“我想起来了，第一个买的型号不太对，拆卸的时候撞坏了镜头，没办法退换了，挂在二手市场上也没人要买，上次打扫屋子的时候就扔掉了。怎么了，及川？你之前没整理过这些……算了，先吃饭吧，等会儿我们一起整理。”

“好哦，”及川推开桌上的收据堆，有一两张落在了他的脚边，“我本来想找一下我那件绿衬衫的收据，我只穿了一次——就是上次我们周年纪念日我穿的那件，但是我完全找不到它了……照片穿着外套，只露出了一个领子。找到收据就能确定不是我记错了。”

岩泉用刀切下一段培根。“你应该先来问一下我，”他说，叉子叉着培根去蘸番茄酱，“那件衣服脏了又破了，上面全是——呃，那天晚上咱俩都比较兴奋。”岩泉咽下那块肉，舔了舔嘴角的番茄酱。“而且是你自己说要快点扔了它的，金鱼川。”

及川向后靠在椅背上，发出长长的哀怨声。煎蛋留在盘子上的痕迹仿佛是那天衬衫上的痕迹，而早已进入胃中的蛋就像是被吞吃入腹、从大脑中消失的那段记忆。“我怎么会喝那么多，”他嘟囔着，“它上面还有一颗小岩送的扣子，虽然我缝得没那么好……但是那可是及川先生亲手缝上去的啊！”

“你确实喝得太多了，”岩泉精准地捕捉关键词，“所以我把酒柜暂时锁起来了。”

很难说岩泉是从什么时候开始这样过度“关注”及川的。他从与及川相熟便成为了一个“观察者”，一开始是因为兴趣，后来慢慢成为了习惯，也因此能够敏锐地察觉到及川情绪不对劲的端倪，在对方或许还没有意识到时便进行干预，或是说，在关键时刻拉他一把。

无论如何，那样的观察不会让人觉得不正常，最多也只是被朋友调侃两下，之后被及川得意洋洋地把话茬接过（“那都是因为及川大人魅力无限啦——”）。岩泉也无法准确地说出自己什么时候像是跟踪者一样——收集对方毫无察觉的照片，留下对方或许意义特殊的物品等等，将它们汇集到自己的书房里，像是展示一样，将照片铺满整面墙，挂着或是摆着那些物件。之后，将掩盖物摆好，让及川敲门进来时不会发现他的那些秘密。

坦白来讲，这样的事情很难发生在交往很久、感情非常稳定的恋人之间。应当感谢他们默契地为彼此留下了一定的私人空间，岩泉的书房与及川的书房，各自拥有仅此一把的钥匙。他们之间也无需像是边界线一样规定的那样严格，进入对方的书房是一件相当正常的事情，只不过他们通常不会这样做。

当然，从他的观察变得不正常开始，属于及川房间的钥匙变得不再是独一无二的了。他曾在吵架的夜里去及川的书房看他，手脚动作都放轻，钥匙转动门锁的声音淹没在及川的呼吸声中。岩泉进门时非常谨慎，也或许因为这样，他似乎在刚开门时看到及川一眨不眨地盯着门——他吓了一跳，呼吸和身体都在一瞬间被按了暂停键，但很快，他便发现那是他的错觉，及川仍然在熟睡当中，毫无防备。

在察觉自己行为异常的伊始，他曾隐晦地问过及川。

“你最近有什么觉得不对劲的地方吗？”他这样问，用洗衣机的声音掩盖了自己声音的不平稳。

“没有噢，”及川从楼上探出头，毛巾还挂在脖子上，“怎么了，小岩，你有觉得什么不对劲的地方吗？”

“有一点，”岩泉微微皱眉，低下头，让及川看不见他的表情，“也许是最近睡眠不太足……我在准备一些发表，忙过这阵子大概就好了。”

“哎呀，”及川笑起来，走下楼梯从身后拥住他，“真是辛苦岩泉君了！周末一起去打排球吧，你真的需要放松一下。世界一流的二传手给你托球，简直是最佳良药。”他顺势亲了亲岩泉的耳朵，被后者的手肘撞到侧腰，夸张地大喊大叫，彻底盖过了那个噪音越来越大的旧洗衣机的声音。

“起码托一百个。”岩泉说，将及川的毛巾扔进衣物桶。

岩泉的收集品越来越多，在书房的时间也越来越长，及川看上去毫无察觉，岩泉也不再那样紧张，而一次几乎可以称得上是意外的经历让岩泉重新警惕起来。他大概刚刚欣赏完他的战利品们，正在将掩饰用的书架和绿植放回原位，及川推门：“小岩，刚才——”

岩泉猛地站起身，以至于及川没能说出后面的话，转而变成了“怎么了”。“有什么不对劲的吗？”他问，紧紧盯着岩泉的脸，目光甚至到了过度关心的程度。“你已经发表完了，对吧？看来一场排球好像没法解决你的问题……要不要再去打一场，正好松川他们来电话，大家都很想再一起打一次排球。”

“……没什么，”岩泉的话很生硬，“我以为我的笔滚到书架后面去了，打算找一下。你下了我一跳，及川。”他皱着眉，尽力让自己的表情自然一些。“金田一也发过差不多的消息给我，我们正在商量时间——你没有被拉进群吗，及川？”

“不要撒谎，”及川扬起眉毛，岩泉的心似乎也随之被收紧，“你们根本没有群。”

岩泉又放下心来。

“我帮你找？正好我打算锻炼一下，用这个当热身也还可以嘛。”

岩泉再次紧张起来。

“不用了，”他说，“笔已经找到了，以及，这种根本算不了热身，白痴川。”

锁上酒柜也许是一个错误的决定，亦或许它只是一个解释的借口。岩泉在回家前收到了来自及川的讯息，洋洋洒洒一大段，中心思想是他要给小岩一个惊喜，所以会晚点回家。收件方冷淡地回复“我知道了”，之后开门进家换鞋换衣服洗手，一气呵成。他估算着及川大概还有一段时间才能到家，于是决定再度欣赏一番自己的收藏室。

他没能找到钥匙。岩泉的嗓子忽然干涸，口水也咽不下去，一种诡异的感觉从尾椎上升，又促使着他抬脚迈向属于他的书房，很慢，很轻。他的手握住门把，分明是应当锁上的，但又像是潜意识将没有锁门当成是理所当然一样，他推开门，看到绿植摆在靠边的角落。及川站在书房的中心，背后是照片墙，向他展开双臂：“欢迎回家，小岩。你在找钥匙吗？”

锁上酒柜也许是一个错误的决定，亦或许它是注定一般的机缘巧合。及川在酒柜旁边看到了书房钥匙，它很显然放不进酒柜的锁眼，而和自己书房的那把钥匙几乎一模一样。

来确定一下结论吧，他这样想，打开了岩泉书房的门，移开绿植和书架，看到了正面的照片墙以及各种各样属于他或他们的物品，比如说，那件被撕扯过的衬衫。他看到衬衫上已经凝固的痕迹，被不规整的线头固定住的扣子，忽然想到岩泉曾经问的那句话：你最近有什么觉得不对劲的地方吗？

当然有。他在心里这样说，嘴上做出了相反的回应。及川对自己的记忆力很有自信接二连三不见的物件自然不会简单地被归结到“记错了”、“忘记了”当中。他一边放任着对方的行为，一边有意无意地试探——比如说忽然推开岩泉的书房门，并装作毫无察觉。

你习惯了他的视线，他这样对自己说，所以岩泉过分的注视并未让他觉得不自在。

“……什么时候发现的？”岩泉问，声音低哑。

“我比小岩聪明一些哦，”及川回答，拍了拍那件衬衫，“所以在很早之前就有这种想法了，不过是刚才彻底确认的，所以，小岩也不用太担心，我是不会喊你‘笨蛋泉’这种称呼的。”

岩泉僵在原地。及川上前拥住他，亲吻他的耳朵，低声地：“太好了，我就知道你一直在看着我。”


End file.
